Loyalty To The End
is the thirteenth and final episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Jessica felt like it was unfair that Felix was seen as the one who would obviously win and such a big threat when she had also won a lot of competitions and when she had played as hard as she did. Jessica won the first part of the head of household competition, Felix won part two and in the end Felix won the final part, giving him the final power to evict either Jessica or Hannah. Hannah didn’t really want to be in the final after this game, she felt like she was seen as weak and was worried about what the jury might say about her. Felix decided to take Jessica to the final two with him, Hannah was evicted with his single vote as he knew she would vote for him in the end and he had her blessing in doing so. So Felix and Jessica had made the final two together, both were obvious threats but nobody ever took the opportunity or had the opportunity to take them down, they had been a very strong duo in the game and controled almost everything that happened all season. Jessica was a bit frustrated and disappointed with the speech Felix gave the jury as she felt like he was being cocky, she didn’t get why the jury didn’t give her much credit and seemed more mad at her than they were with him. Several jurors seemed mad at Jessica for playing the game the way she did, she had hurt people and played a dishonest game with most of them while she was fiercely loyal to Felix. Felix got more credit, while his game was heavily based on winning competitions more than anything, he had been in control and some also saw him as controlling Jessica’s actions. In the end everybody on the jury voted for Felix to win, making him the unanimous winner of Big Brother 5. Day 85 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 :: Challenge: Hold The Button... Over and Over and Over Again :: Description: In this competitions, houseguest will need to hold the button for a minute, take a screenshot and submit it. Then, they will need to start over again, however this time, holding it for 2 minutes and repeating the process of submitting it. This will be done over and over again with the length of time holding the button being increased by 1 minute each time they start a new round. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Jessica Day 86 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 :: Challenge: Robot Unicorn Attack :: Description: *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Felix Day 87 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 :: Challenge: Who Said That? :: Description: In this live challenge, the winners of the first two parts of the Final HOH competition are given Diary Room statements made by previously evicted houseguests. The competitors must guess who said the quote. Whoever gets the right answer first, gets a point. If both get it wrong, they could guess again until someone gets it right. First to 10 points wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Felix Day 88 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Day 89 *[[Thread:6526|'The Finale']] **Felix's Final Speech **Jessica's Final Speech *'Jury Speeches' **Alex's Jury Speech **Asa's Jury Speech **Emma's Jury Speech **George's Jury Speech **Hannah's Jury Speech **Jennifer's Jury Speech **Zach's Jury Speech Day 90 *'Final Results' The Final Results Still in the Running Trivia